


like the titanic

by aducklingmuggingyou



Series: bella likes to sing, apparently [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by TikTok, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bella likes to sing, eyes blue like the titanic, hermione loves it, idk how to tag this honestly, its brief but there, mentions of mental abuse, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou
Summary: “Why were you lurking anyways? Those are not very good manners, Hermione; I’m sure you know that.”“I came in here looking for a book, when I heard the most lovely sound, Bella.”“And what would that be?”“Singing.”-OR-Hermione is looking for a book to read when she comes across her girlfriend singing.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange (mentioned), Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: bella likes to sing, apparently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	like the titanic

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! Yes, I did get this idea from the tiktok trend (is it a trend? I don't even know anymore. my friend sent me a tiktok and I thought it would make a cute story lol), and no, I don't regret it in the slightest. I'm thinking of writing a second part to this, but I don't know yet. Let me know if you'd like to see another chapter/part to this story! :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this an have a good day lol
> 
> stay safe!

_ “Eyes blue like the Atlantic. . .” _

Bellatrix was never one to sing, hum, or anything of the sort. Laugh maniacally or mutter to herself on occasion, yes, but sing? Absolutely not. Her parents had made her take lessons on piano playing and made damn well sure that she could hold a tune, but never insisted that it was something Bella should pursue. She was a respectable Pureblood after all and her main focus should be on finding a good, respectable Pureblood husband. 

So, when Hermione found Bellatrix Black singing softly to herself while browsing the shelves of the Muggle dedicated section of the Malfoy Manor library, one could imagine her surprise. And delight. 

The woman was solely focused on her task of picking the perfect book, and hadn’t noticed Hermione’s presence yet. She was swaying from side to side, her dark eyes reading the spine labels of the colorful books. Today, like most days now, Bella had her long raven curls piled on top of her head in a bun, her wand seemingly holding it all together. She had swapped her corsets and long gowns for a black collared shirt decorated with golden constellations and a pair of black overall shorts. Her shoes, which were simple black boots, gave her very little extra height, which caused her to have to really reach to be able to see the books on the top shelves. 

Hermione watched as Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, reading the spine of what looked to be something Shakespearean.  _ Hamlet _ , maybe? Hermione was only guessing.

What she didn’t have to guess about, however, was the fact that Bellatrix was singing. Her voice was soft and lilting, much unlike what she had heard from Bella’s speaking voice. It was vulnerable in a way that Hermione rarely saw from the raven haired witch, and Hermione would be lying if she said that she didn’t melt a little inside hearing it. It wasn’t high or sharp, but a gentle middle ground that Hermione knew she could fall in love with ten times over.

And she most certainly did.

It was strange though, seeing this fearsome and fiery witch who had once held so much hatred in her body singing such an innocent song while she browsed through shelves of books. 

Hermione quickly moved her body back behind the last bookshelf as Bellatrix moved closer, making what was definitely  _ Hamlet _ float in the air next to her. 

_ “And I’m going down like the Titanic. . .” _

Hermione closed her eyes as Bellatrix breathed out the words, reveling in the feelings of her girlfriend’s words washing over her. With Bella, life was so full of teasing jokes and intense love, that when Hermione found times like these where the older woman was simply being, she cherished it greatly. She stopped and wished that time would slow and make moments like these longer. Of course, Hermione loved Bellatrix with all of her heart and could never bear to separate with any part of her, but she  _ did _ wish that there were more moments where Bellatrix was so tender and vulnerable.

“Hermione?”

Bellatrix’s voice startled Hermione out of her reverie.

“Y-yes?”

“You can come out you know, I know that you’re there,” Bellatrix mused, not taking her attention off of the books in front of her.

Sheepish and blushing, Hermione stepped out muttering a quiet, “Sorry.”

“Hm? There’s no need to be sorry, pet. I rather enjoy an audience, don’t you?” Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and threw Hermione a wink, succeeding in making the young brunette flush a deeper red. “Why were you lurking anyways? Those are not very good manners, Hermione; I’m sure you know that.”

Hermione smiled somewhat coyly as she walked up to her girlfriend. “I came in here looking for a book, when I heard the most lovely sound, Bella.” 

“And what would that be?”

“Singing.”

That caught Bellatrix’s attention. Her hand dropped from the book it was placed upon as she turned to look at Hermione. “Oh?” Bellatrix raised her eyebrows challengingly, eyes flashing with something Hermione couldn’t quite place. 

Getting a little cocky, Hermione answered quickly. “Mhmm. It was a Muggle song, I think. Something about blue eyes and the Atlantic Ocean, I believe? Oh, and the woman singing it had the most wonderful voice!” Hermione could see the way Bellatrix smiled and flourished under the praise. She was an extraordinary witch, but being the brunt of so much mysonginisom over her lifetime took its toll on the woman. For the years she had been alive, Bellatrix had seldom been reworded or complimented on her skills. Sure, she had been named the brightest witch of her age, but there were never outright compliments from the people that really mattered to her. Bella’s mother would scorn her for being so brash all the time, and her father would punish her if she stepped out of line. Not physically, thankfully, but there was enough mental abuse in Bellatrix’s childhood alone to fill an entire ocean with. Not to mention her marriage to Rodolphus or her loyalty to Voldemort (Hermione couldn’t even think about her love in Azkaban, it was so horrific). She was talked about, sure, but only because of the people she tortured or killed. Hermione had come to learn that Bellatrix’s only real wish was to be loved and appreciated for who she was, not what society wanted or forced her to be. She wanted to be seen for her talents in a positive light, not as some crazy old hag who slept her way to the top of Voldemort’s ranks and whose only joy was killing and torturing. So, Hermione took any and all opportunities to make Bellatrix feel like the wonderful, talented and sane witch she was.

“It was gentle, sweet and soothing, among other things. I felt like I was being hugged by a fluffy cloud when I heard it.”

Bellatrix laughed, reaching a hand out to hold Hermione’s. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“One hundred percent?”

“One  _ thousand _ percent, love,” Hermione grinned, pulling Bellatrix in for a quick kiss before pulling away and spinning her around in a small pirouette.

“Oh shut up, muddy,” Bellatrix stepped forward to gently push at Hermione’s shoulders, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Both her and Hermione laughed.

“In all seriousness, I really do love you  _ and _ your singing voice,” Hermione explained, looking Bella straight in the eyes and holding her gaze. Hazel met charcoal in an intense, genuine stare that made Bellatrix feel fuzzy inside, though she would never admit to it. “Will you sing for me again sometime?”

Bellatrix smirked, snaking her arms around Hermione’s neck. “Maybe.” She sealed the deal with another kiss, Hermione grinning into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more from these two lol. I take constructive criticism!


End file.
